When Kagome Gets Bored
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: Kagome gets bored one night and drags everyone around her into a game of Spin the Bottle revised. Need we say more?


**A/N: We haven't posted anything in forever and I realize that Spidey hasn't finished the final/bonus chapter of MMW. Sorry about that. So to make up for it, we decided to post this thing which we wrote this forever and three months ago. NOTHING (and I do mean NOTHING) has been changed from the day we first write it expect for grammar. We hope you all enjoy this little oneshot of hilarity and insanity.**

**Also, a quick warning. This was written to AMUSE, not to be cannon accurate. Lots of people are OOC. We make fun of Kikyo. And we were probably hyper off sugar and amusing pick-up lines when we wrote this (we can't remember too much of that night.) Don't take anything here too seriously.**

**Finally, let the oldness start now.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Contains Spoilers for "Martin Meets Who?" if you haven't read it… Sort of… ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Disclaimer: Only own Sword and the super stupid plot!_

* * *

The Inuyasha gang had stopped for a rest at Kaede's village to recoup and restock. They had stayed longer than usual because Inuyasha's twin sister Sword had dropped in for a visit as well. They had been at the village for a day and Kagome was already bored as Sango was busy with disciplining Miroku, Sword and Inuyasha were 'play' fighting, and Shippo was playing with Kirara. Then she saw a familiar whirlwind.

"Yo Kagome," Kouga said as he came to a stop and looked around.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome said as an idea started to form in her head due to her boredom.

"Sword isn't around, is she?" he asked with a somewhat scared look on his face.

"No… Kouga, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you my love," Kouga said, his grin returning.

"Come back to the village tonight okay?"

"Alright, see ya Kagome," Kouga as he ran off.

A few minutes Ginta and Hakkaku ran by in an attempt to try to catch up with Kouga. Kagome went on her way and met up with Shippo.

"Shippo," she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you know where Sword and Sango are?"

"Over there." He pointed back at the village as he went to show her exactly where they were.

Kagome walked to the village and found Sango with the Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head (quite likely used before on him with much more force), watching Inuyasha and Sword 'play fight'.

"I'm going kill you!" Sword yelled at she attacked.

"Like you can beat me!" Inuyasha yelled as he countered attacked.

"How long have they been at that?" Kagome asked sitting down beside Sango.

"The fighting or the 'I'm better than you' ranting?" Sango asked in reply.

"Both."

"About an hour."

"Oh…" Kagome said pulling out a familiar whistle and handing it over to Sango. "Blow it as soon as I say the word… SIT BOY!" And with that the whistle blew and Sword and Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain.

The twins looked out and yelled, "KAGOME!"

"You two do realize that it is dinnertime, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do, but you do realize that bottling up all our anger just means we are going to blow up later, right?" Sword asked Kagome as the gang made their way back to Kaede's hut.

"Umm, yes."

"And you do realize that fighting helps me and Inuyasha _vent_ our anger, right?"

"I guess… So how come you fight with Inuyasha and not the…_other _people you are angry at?"

"Because Inuyasha can hold his own, and the _other _people you talk about are the reason I need to vent my anger," Sword said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"They're talking about Kouga, right?" Shippo whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"I believe so," Miroku replied.

After an uneventful dinner consisting of fish and more fish the gang sat down and talked around random things.

"You do know that if Kagome hadn't stopped us I would have beaten you," Sword said.

"In your dreams," Inuyasha said.

"No, in your dreams."

"… What? That made no sense!"

"Alosersayswhat?"

"Huh?"

"Damn you Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Yes!"

"I do wish ye wouldn't do that," Kaede said to Sword.

"But it's so much fun confuzzling people!" Sword replied.

Finally Kagome sensed two Jewel shards and decided to get the show on the road. "Let's play a game," she suggested.

"What kind of game?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo I need you to keep score ok?"

"Awww…"

"Trust me Shippo. You don't want to play this game."

"Alright."

"Uhh… If it's not appropriate for Shippo, I don't think me and Inuyasha should play. It's probably not appropriate for us either," Sword said. It took Inuyasha a few seconds to figure out of if his sister had just insulted him or saved him from a fate worse than Kikyo.

"I hope no one minds but I invited some more people to join us," Kagome said, pointedly ignoring Sword.

"That sounds ok. So, who did you invite?" Sango asked, just when Kouga walked in soon to be followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome," Sword said in a threatening voice, "just what kind of game are we playing?"

Kagome rummaged through her backpack and found something. She thrust it up in the air with an aura of victory about her.

"We're playing spin the bottle!" she said.

"Damn," Sword whispered as another person walked in the door.

"What! I didn't invite you!" Kagome said as she looked at the undead priestess.

"If anyone is kissing Inuyasha it will be me," Kikyo said in reply.

"Cat fight!" Sword yelled as she pulled a random bag of popcorn out of Kagome's bag.

"Wait, how do you play spin the bottle?" Miroku said… monkfully.

"We are changing the game," Kagome said decisively while glaring at Kikyo. "We are playing a **REVISED** version of spin the bottle."

"How come I know I'm not going to like this any more than the original version," Sword muttered to no one.

"Ok, the rules are: You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to use a pick-up line on them. If you don't say your line in under 10 seconds, or if you say it and we don't understand you, it doesn't count, and you have to kiss the other person. Got it? And if you don't talk on purpose, you are to be disciplined. By Sango. And Sword."

"So can I use my…" Sword started to ask.

"No," was Kagome's blunt reply.

"But how am I…"

"You'll think of something."

Sword stood up and started walking over to the door.

"Where are you going Sword?" Ginta asked.

"Since none of you will know what I'm talking about, I'm going to get a magical device that takes your memories, and creates moving images with them."

"You mean a camera?" Kagome asked.

"Well, actually a camcorder, but none of the demonic bakas will understand."

"I know what a camera is, Sword," Inuyasha said, sulking because he didn't want to think about what could happen at the end of this odd game.

"Ok, the demonic baka with long black hair in a pony tail, wearing a skirt and should really be a girl wouldn't know," Sword said, giving Kouga the hairy eyeball.

Kouga was enough of a gentleman and had enough brains to know not to say anything.

Sword quickly ran to Kagome's backpack (which was near the door) and grabbed a camcorder. She started recording.

"Alright. I vote for the one who brought up this stupid game to spin first!" she said, taking her spot beside Kaede and Sango in the circle.

"Ok," Kagome said, spinning the bottle.

It spun around the circle twice and landed on…

"That's just whack!" Sword said, looking at Kikyo, who the bottle was pointing at. Kikyo looked indifferent, but quickly gave the bottle a quick shove, and it pointed back at Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"Hi me. Hi me. I love you Me. I love you more Me," she said.

Everyone at the circle was silent. They just stared at Kagome.

"Hey! I had to flirt with myself. That's not easy! NEW RULE! Nobody touches the bottle after it is stopped…until the two people have finished 'flirting'… or kissing. Depending on what happens."

"Who goes next?" Kaede asked. "Inuyasha or Kouga?" Those two were on either side of Kagome, and they intended to follow the circle.

Kouga stepped up and spun the bottle. It landed on…

"Kikyo? Is that thing rigged?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, was that bottle made of? Graveyard soil?" Sword added as Kikyo and Kouga stood up.

Five seconds passed and then Kikyo said, "I'm dead… deal with it."

Kouga took his time in replying. "Fang, Steel Fang," he said.

"Another new rule! You can only use that James Bond line if you have a last name because that was just lame," Sword said.

"Who is James Bond?" everyone but Kagome asked.

"Never mind. Who's spinning next?" Sword said.

Ginta, who was beside Kouga, got up and spun the bottle. It landed on Kaede. They both stood up.

"Where have you been all my life?" Kaede asked causing all the girls, even Kikyo, to laugh.

"Go Kaede!" Sword said through her laughs.

"Your daddy must be an archer because he sure shot a bull's eye!" Ginta said with a laugh. Unlike some of the other boys he wasn't taking this seriously.

There was laughter all along the circle again, and then it was Hakkaku's turn to spin. Guess who he spun?

Miroku took a deep breath and then said, "Will… you… er… bear my child?"

Everyone in the circle laughed except for Kikyo.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" Hakkaku said in reply.

More laughs followed, but everyone stopped when they saw the bottle 'mystically' move by itself.

"Kagome, just what kind of bottle is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"First it lands on me twice, now it moves by itself?" Kikyo asked.

"Hey! I resent that!" 'The bottle' said.

"And it talks?" Sango asked.

"NO! I'M HERE!" a small voice yelled.

Sword and Inuyasha's heads sagged. "Ah, it's Myoga."

"Master Inuyasha. Mistress Kagami. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not really considering you just told everyone in this room my real name," Sword said, the anger apparent on her face.

"You're name is Kagami?"

"Shut up Kouga, or I will accidentally stab you. It will hurt. I will make sure of that."

"Look, let's just spin. Miroku, it's your turn," Sango said, attempting to break up the fight before it started.

"HEY!" the tiny voice yelled.

"I'll take care of it," Inuyasha said, picking up Myoga and flicking him out the door.

"Now where were we?" Kagome said, clapping her hands together.

It was Miroku's turn, to his delight he spun Sango.

He and Sango walked up to the center of the circle. Miroku got right up close to Sango and grabbed her butt. Then he said, "Pardon me, is this seat taken?"

Sango. Was. Speechless… With anger. Unfortunately for her though she could move her mouth, no words came out. The circle used this to their advantage.

"3… 2… 1 Kiss!" they yelled.

Miroku got a devilish smile and pulled Sango towards him and kissed her.

Kagome and Sword joined up and 'Whoo'ed while some of the boys, Shippo included, made retching noises.

When Miroku and Sango broke apart, Sango's face was totally red, and Miroku looked pleased with himself.

It was Sango's turn and she spun Inuyasha.

"Hey sweet thang," she said.

Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground as he remembered something that happened back on a special mountain that ended quite badly, something that involved sake gas.

"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something! MY JAW!" he said.

There was a debate about whether that counted as a pick up line but Kagome said that it did so everyone had to agree.

Finally it was Sword's turn. To her horror, she got, "the baka murderer."

"Just… great," Sword said as she got up, handing the camcorder to Kagome.

Kouga gulped and stood up as well.

They faced each other in the middle of the circle.

Sword said her line a few seconds in. "I bet you 1000 Yen you're gonna turn me down."

Kouga stood there confused and stayed like that till everyone in the circle started counting down to when he would have to kiss Sword.

"8… 7….6..."

"Say-something-or-you-are-soo-dead!" Sword said.

"Do you like to dance? Well then, could you go dance so I can talk to your friend?" Kouga said.

"Thank you," Sword said walking back to her spot in the circle, and gaining back possession of the camcorder.

Kaede stood up for her turn, and got…

"Not again," Kikyo said, standing up to meet her elderly sister.

"That outfit is horrible take it off right now!" Kikyo said, jokingly.

(In background: "Kikyo can joke?" Kagome said, jaw dropped.

"You can can't you?" Sword replied.)

"Are you dead or alive? Because my religion says only the dead can be angels," Kaede said.

Kaede sat down, and Kikyo spun the bottle.

"There's just one thing your eyes haven't told me yet...your name," Ginta said, once in the middle of the circle.

Kikyo thought for a few seconds. The circle started counting again.

"5…4…3…2…"

"You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts," Kikyo said emotionlessly.

It was finally Inuyasha's turn to spin. To his utter horror and dismay, he had spun…

"Get up you two!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the camcorder from Sword.

Sword stood up and walked to her doom. Inuyasha followed suit.

"So… you're a girl, eh?" Sword spoke up first.

All. Hell. Broke. Loose. The entire circle was laughing, and Inuyasha had to shout to make sure his line was heard.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY DEAD EX-GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, not wanting to actually…kiss His twin.

The circle suddenly went quiet, and everyone was looking at Kikyo and Sword.

"I don't look like that… that beast!" Kikyo said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"See that Binkey, she doesn't like the way you look… Forget about her and go with Kagome," Sword said.

"You traitor!" Kikyo yelled at Sword.

"I was never on your side, was I?"

"I'm leaving."

Kagome cheered, throwing camcorder up in air. Sword rushed to catch it.

"Well, that's one pest down," Sword said with a sigh of relief, looking at Kouga. He seemed to be at his limits, insult-wise.

"Come on Kagome, spin!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome obeyed, and after 4 spins around the now smaller circle, the bottle stopped moving. It pointed at… Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked to the center of the circle, and Sword picked up her strategically placed spitball cannons, handing one to Kaede, and one to Sango, whilst still holding the camcorder.

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and said, "What light through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and you are the sun."

Kagome's thoughts: How does Inuyasha know Shakespeare? It hasn't even been written yet!

Kouga's thoughts: Damn, I should have thought of that.

Sword's thoughts: Shakespeare must have been pretty desperate to rip my brother off.

Everyone else: Will they finally hook up?

Kagome couldn't help herself. She had whooed, and she could not say anything.

20 seconds passed before the circle figured out that 10 seconds had long since passed. Then they started chanting, "Kiss kiss kiss."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, kissed him. Silence filled the room. When they finally broke apart, they took their seats self-consciously. Kouga was glaring daggers at Inuyasha, who was in a state of bliss.

That state of bliss was broken when Kouga took his turn and spun his sister (Inuyasha's, not Kouga… I don't think he has a sister.)

Kouga and Sword had to face each other again. It was apparent how uncomfortable and… angry the atmosphere was.

Kouga was the first to get up and he stood in the middle of the circle bravely waiting for his doom.

Sword took her time getting up and giving Kagome the camera. At that point Kagome was very glad that she had forced Sword to give Sango all her weaponry, though it looked like Sword may kill Kouga with her own claws.

Sword and Kouga faced each other. Silence filled the area, and tension filled the air. This turn seemed a lot more tense than the first time Sword and Kouga 'faced off'.

"If beauty were an hour, you would be a second," Kouga said, unsure why Sword was giving him such an angry look after he finished talking.

"But you have the face of a saint. A Saint Bernard," Sword said, a grin forming on her face.

Kouga had hit his limit of insults. Kagome, noticing this, said, "Ok, who's nex…"

"Hey baby, I like that outfit, but I'd like it better if it were on a prettier girl," Kouga retaliated, pointing at Kagome as he said the last part.

"Keep me out of this," Kagome said.

"I think I've fallen in puppy love. Oh, I thought you were a dog, nevermind," Sword replied her grin fading.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven... and landed on your face?" Kouga said.

"Sure you're not the best looking guy around, but it's amazing what a few drinks can do."

"Maybe we should go, Kouga," Ginta suggested.

"It's going to be dark soon and we have to find Naraku, remember?" Hakkaku said.

"You are intriguing, yet revolting," Kouga said, ignoring Ginta and Hakkaku

"Big words for a little pig. Oh, I'm sorry, that is an insult to the pigs. Even _they_ aren't that filthy."

"You're calling me filthy? Calling you filthy would be an insult to dirt."

"Unlike you, I actually have baths in my era, you baka wolf."

"Mangy mutt!"

"Criminal canine!"

"Hellish Half-breed!"

"Moronic Mongrel!"

"Cowardly cur!"

"MURDERER!"

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

"YOU'VE KILLED HUMANS AND DEMONS HAVEN'T YOU?"

"WELL YOU DON'T BELONG WITH EITHER NOW DO YOU, YOU HALF BREED? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?"

Sword looked taken aback, and then she gave Kouga a small smirk, which scared the living the hell out of him. "Maybe I will," she said quietly, walking out the door. She had left the whole room in silence, for they had all been expecting an explosion.

There was a span of time between Sword's dramatic exit when everyone recovering from the shock. Ginta and Hakkaku were the first to speak up.

"As fun as this is, it's getting dark," Ginta said

"We are heading back to camp," Hakkaku finished. After that, both of the wolf demons left.

"OMIGOSH!" Kagome yelled, startling everyone.

Inuyasha ran over to the door and looked out at the amber sky, gazing at the premature full moon. "Crap," he muttered.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"It's a full moon tonight," Inuyasha told him.

"So?" Kouga asked, still standing.

"Kouga, the full moon is the one time when Sword-" Sango started to say before Miroku covered her mouth.

"It might not be wise to tell him," he said.

Kouga looked from Sango to Inuyasha, then asked, "Do you mean she is a human tonight?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glance, then looked at Kouga. "Yes. And I gave Sango all of Sword's weaponry. She will be totally defenceless soon."

"We've gotta find her Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running up to Kagome.

"We will, Shippo. Don't worry," Kagome whispered to Shippo soothingly.

"I'll find her," Kouga said uncomfortably. Everyone was looking at oddly. "What? It was my fault. I should be the one to find her."

"Get this straight wolf. After what just happened, I don't want you NEAR my sister. Got it?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Look mutt, I don't expect you to trust me, but it IS my fault that Sword stormed out of here on… 'her night', and I know that I have to find her," Kouga said, equally angry.

"Those two are the fastest runners… and they can sniff Sword out. I think they should look for Sword, and we should stay here, in case she comes back," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Ok, you two. Sniff her out. Bring her back as quickly as possible. It will be dark in a few minutes," Kaede demanded, bringing everyone some tea.

"Right." Both boys said, running outside.

"Fetch!" Someone yelled, though neither boy knew who.

* * *

'_UGH! I can't believe that damn murderer. He is a git and deserves to die… oh damn; I need to calm down,'_ Sword thought.

She had been walking for a little while now and found herself at a river, surrounded by forest everywhere except from the area where she had come from. There was one odd tree, standing with branches over the river.

'_There is as good a place as any,'_ she thought, starting to climb the tree.

* * *

"I can't find her scent anywhere! Are you having any luck, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, still annoyed that he had to work with Kouga to find his sister.

"No. It's not even on the entrance to the old hag's hut," Kouga replied.

"Watch what you say, it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place."

"Don't you think I already know that... let's split up that way we'll find her faster."

Inuyasha thought it over for a moment or two and then said, "Alright but if you don't yell for me as soon as you find her, I'll kill you, got it!"

"Whatever," Kouga said, running off. Inuyasha headed off.

* * *

Sword found herself hanging upside-down from a tree branch, and the blood was all rushing to her head.

_Hmm… maybe I should get out of this position… oh crap, I don't think I can…hmm, if I let go, I will fall into the river… I don't like that idea. Wow, I wonder if this is how a possum demon feels like all the time… weird._

Suddenly she could hear people talking, but it seemed they were getting farther and farther away, until Sword couldn't hear anything anymore. The world seemed silent. Trying to figure out what was wrong, she noticed her hair wasn't its usual silver colour, but pitch black.

Then she heard someone call her name. "Sword!"

She let out a loud scream and found herself falling. She closed her eyes, knowing the impact would hurt a million times more because she as human (even if it was on water), she was shocked to find that there was no pain. Someone had caught her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Kouga.

"That was pretty clumsy of you," he said.

"No, I would have been fine. I would have hit water," Sword said, prying herself away from the wolf's grasp.

"Look where you are. You would have just missed the water. You are so lucky I picked up your scent right here or you would have been dead."

Sword turned her back to Kouga. She was still mad. She didn't want to even look at him.

"Where is Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be looking for me?"

"He is. We have to get you back to your friends."

"I thought you said I don't belong with them," Sword said coldly, walking towards the 'demon infested' forest, where she would surely be eaten if Kouga didn't do anything.

"Sword you know as well as I do that if you walk in there you are dead," Kouga said.

"Then it makes sense for me to go there doesn't it? If I don't belong in the world of demons or humans, then I must belong in the world of the dead," Sword said as she kept walking.

Kouga was feeling majorly guilty, and it slowly dawned on him that there was a demon just inside of the forest where Sword was headed. And it looked hungry; really hungry. Now he had a decision to make, save Sword and possibly get gutted by her later or let the demon get her and have to get killed by the mutt and have to see Kagome's sad face… What's a wolf to do?

Sword was mentally kicking herself in the pants as she walked towards the forest. She had expected Kouga to have stopped her or something by now but he was just standing there, still as stone and she had to keep walking. Sword began to wonder if Kouga would really let her die, she knew he was evil but she didn't think he was eviler than Fluffy.

'_Kouga you baka! Hurry up and stop me! You stupid git! You stupid stupid baka!_' she thought as she walked closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

Kouga just stood there undecided as he watched Sword get closer and closer to the now drooling demon.

And what was the demon thinking about, '_Dinner time! And maybe I'll get some jewel shards out of this… It is odd that that human's mate hasn't stopped her yet, he has obviously seen me… Hmm…Oh well, dinner is dinner… wait…what recipe will I use? … Maybe human a la wolf… or maybe…_'

Sword was now just feet away from the drooling demon and was really starting to worry. If she turned back now, she would totally ruin her rep with Kouga but if she kept walking she would most likely get killed… Hmm… Just as she was about to risk her rep by turning back, when she saw a blurry wolf hurdling towards her. He snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As Kouga ran away from the forest, back to Kaede's hut, the demon looked sadly as his dinner was going far away. Sword, though, immediately started kicking and screaming. Eventually, she realized the kicking and screaming was useless, so she grabbed his ear and yelled in it.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Kouga dropped her. On rocks. Very hard rocks. Sword was less than impressed. Kouga was very thankful that he didn't bring her any weapons, as the look she was giving him was scary enough. He involuntarily took a step back.

"Hey! I'm human! I could have died you know," she yelled.

"You can't die from falling on the ground."

"And how would you know? Last I checked you were a full demon," Sword said as she started walking away from him again.

Kouga sighed; it was never easy was it?

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Home. Where do you think?" Sword replied as she kept walking slowly noticing that they were somehow on the side of a canyon.

"You're going to get killed if you go by yourself."

"Well it's not my fault that we are possibly miles away from Kaede's hut. I wasn't the one driving."

Kouga was about to say something when he realized with a start that she was right. '_Damn it,_' Kouga thought but then he remembered something that could prove to be very useful. "And I suppose you know where you are going?" he asked waiting for Sword's reaction. It was just as he suspected, Sword stopped walking and her body tensed.

She turned to face him and said, "More then you do," before she walked off again.

Kouga shook his head and thought about just calling Inuyasha to come and get his sister… but then the mutt would wonder how they had gotten so far away from the hut… Hmmm…

* * *

'_What is taking the guys so long?' _Kagome was wondering. It had been almost an hour since the boys had run off, and they were all getting worried. Shippo was standing guard outside, waiting for a sign of Inuyasha, Sword or Kouga.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sword yelled yet again and Kouga tried his best to ignore her while at the same time, keep his footing. Seconds ago, before he had started running, he had grabbed her, forcing her on his back in piggyback position, and now, she was kicking and screaming. They had almost made it to Kaede's village in peace. Sword couldn't let that happen.

"LET ME GO PUT ME DOWN! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

"I'm not that happy about it either mutt, but you need to hold on until I get you back to your friends, that is, if you don't get killed."

"Since when do you care, and as far as I'm concerned," Sword said, fingering Kouga's ear, making him feel very uncomfortable. She suddenly yanked his ear back and yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN DANGER!"

This caused Kouga to fall. Unfortunately, they were on top of a big hill, right near Kaede's hut. They rolled down it, and when they came to a stop, both were in a daze.

Sword came to first. It took her a few seconds to realize that she couldn't move. It took her another few seconds to realize why.

"Kouga?" Sword said, her head still spinning, she heard the wolf make a small groan. "Kouga?" Sword asked again as the world came into greater focus, "Kouga? Get off of me!" she said as she tried to push the semiconscious wolf demon off her.

"Ohhh…" Kouga said, signalling that he was still sort of out of it.

This time she screamed, "KOUGA GET OFF ME!"

Kouga stirred when his name was screamed at him, "Sword?" he said, pushing himself up with his arms, into the four-point position. Their faces were mere inches from each just had to choose that minute to walk into the clearing. He spotted Sword and Kouga and thought the worst. Kagome (holding a camcorder… which was ON!), Sango, Miroku and Shippo had also made it outside, and thought the same as Inuyasha.

Sword, realizing the position she was in spoke up. "This looks a lot wronger than it is…" Kouga looked like a deer caught in the headlights; he was frozen.

Inuyasha ignored his twin and growled, "Wolf…" he said threateningly.

All the girls were giggling, and Miroku didn't even lighten the mood by saying, "Get a room!"

**A/n: Amazing. Bravo, brava (flowers being thrown at Spidey… Cactuses… ow ow ow. Wt laughing.) Being hyper as we wrote, we thought of this little thingamabob. Read if you want. Contains much humor and OOCness... I think that is what it is… Please Review!**

Little did anyone know that a small insect was watching Kouga and Sword roll down the hill and come to a stop. Naraku looked in on how his insect and saw…

"OH MY… Kouga is forcing himself on some poor human girl…. Hahahahahahaha, he is more evil than I thought. Hmm, maybe I can use this girl just like I used Inuyasha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Naraku said

"Kagura, did you give him sugar?" Kanna asked. "Where is Kagura?"

Somewhere else, in the air, on a giant feather

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…" Kagura sang, before remembering, "Damn, forgot my heart. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY BACK!"

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the wonderful oneshot filled with nonsense. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Anyways, please review! And if any periods are missing, FF removed them. We did NOT forget them!**

**-S&WT OUT!**


End file.
